Please Don't Go
by The Flame Alchemist 13
Summary: Ed is dying after a fatal accident and Roy is sitting at his side as his life ends. But is he going to be able to tell Ed how he really feels before he loses his chance? Parental!Royed. NOT YAOI! Rated T for character death. Two-shot. Chapter 2 finally here!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't Go**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

 **A/N...Just a short one shot I wrote up. I was listening to 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back' by 'Midnight Sons' on a loop and several fanfiction ideas came into my head. That and I've been wanting to start a fanfiction by saying 'The world is cruel' for a while now. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

There was only one word to describe the world he live in. Cruel. That's it, cruel. The world was a cruel place, and there was no escape. Dreams? No chance. Dreams were just a twisted reality that provided false hope, and just when things were looking up you were to awake in your bed, in a cruel reality.

But how was the world cruel? Because it decided when a person was going to leave forever. And when that person was very close to you, well, you want to get revenge.

But he was only 14, a mere child. No one his age deserved to be dying the way he was. It just wasn't fair, it should have been _him_.

 _Colonel! Watch out!_

If only he had seen that car coming, Ed wouldn't be dying.

 _Fullmetal, answer me damn it!_

How could he ever forget that sound. The sound of dozens of little bones being crushed like crackers. The sound of blood that rose in his throat. The very sight was terrible. The blood. Oh god, the blood was everywhere.

 _Colonel, it hurts. Make it stop. Please._

That little whimper, that tear stained face. It was all his fault.

"Oh Ed, why does this have to happen?" Roy asked. He knew that no one would be able to hear him, but he still asked.

 _I don't want to go._

"Because it's my time to go." The voice was faint, it was nothing more than a raspy whisper. But it was loud enough to make Roy look in the direction of the small boy, motionless in the middle of the hospital bed. Ed was awake! Maybe he wasn't going to die after all?

But Roy knew better than to think false hopes. Ed was barley breathing, his eyes were already glazed over. It was his time to go, but Roy wasn't going to let him.

"Ed, you're alive! Hang on for a little longer. I'll get a doctor." Roy made to stand up but Ed's trembling hand managed to catch his wrist.

"It's no use, Roy. I hear someone calling my name. I have to go." A tear streaked his face and he fell limp, but still alive. "I love you, Colonel B-Bastard."

"Ed." Tears were brimming in Roy's eyes now. "Don't say that. The drugs are making you think things, you're not dying. I'm not letting you!"

Ed managed a weak smile, his grip on Roy's wrist going slack. "I'm gonna see my mom again. Please tell Al I love him. A Winry, tell her I..." His voice faded and his eyes glazed over. He died never being able to finish what he was going to say.

 _Colonel Bastard_

 _Don't call me small!_

 _I'm going to become a dog of the military._

 _Bow-wow!_

 _The Philosopher's Stone is made out of living humans._

 _A fist to the face!_

All of those memories he had of Ed. And that was the end. No more memories to be created, only old ones that were to soon turn to dust and fade.

"Ed, I love you so much," Roy whispered, tears streaming down his face. "And I never got to tell you that. I love you, Ed."

Then the room was silent, and the only sound came from Roy's sobs and the long, endless ringing that echoed around the small room.

Three weeks after the funeral, Roy sat alone in his house the lights dimmed. A glass of alcohol in one hand while a picture of Ed remained stubbornly clutched in his right. Roy remembered taking that picture after Ed became a dog of the military. He was holding his pocket watch out in from of him, a large grin plastered on his childish face.

He was never going to be able to see that face again, never hear his voice again.

 _Colonel Bastard._

What he would give if he could hear Ed say that again. But that was impossible. Ed was gone, and he never got to tell him how he felt.

Another tear fell from his face and landed on the photograph, among the other tear stains left on it from the countless of times he's cried while staring at this photo.

"I miss you so much, Ed."

 ** _End_**

* * *

 **A/N...And that's it. Fairly short, but I was trying to write sad storied and decide to write this. Not sure about you, but I found this pretty sad to write. Was it sad? Did you enjoy reading it? I'd love to hear what you think. I actually kinda feel bad for Roy. He never got to tell Ed that he loved him before he died. And now he's never going to get a chance to. Don't tell you don't think that's a little sad.**

 **Oh, if anyone actually likes this story, leave a review, one review, and I'll most likely post a longer version of this story with more detail or add another chapter if I have the time. But I just posted this now to see if anyone bothered to read it. Hope at least someone enjoyed reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...This is a rewrite of the first chapter. It's longer and is more detailed.**

 **I suggest that you listen to any sad/slow song while reading this.**

 **Well, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Please Don't Go**

 _ **(Rewrite)**_

* * *

 _I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

"I don't see why I had to go with you," Ed spat rudely. "And why couldn't Al at least come. It would have been better. There would have been someone to talk to beside you."

"Can you stop complaining, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, his patients at the brim of the cup.

Ed only crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. A very childish thing to do. _Fullmetal's still a child,_ a voice in his head told him.

He shrugged it off and continued walking. The mission was simple. All they had to do was go to the park and figure out why all of the birds were suddenly dropping dead. Simple enough. Too bad they never got there.

They were crossing the street when he heard someone shout, "Colonel! watch out!" before he was suddenly forcefully pushed out of the way. The Colonel stumbled a few feet forward before hearing screeching tires, a scream, then-

 _CRASH!_

Roy spun around, scared for what he was about to see. A large white car had driven straight through the red light. _They picked the wrong light to go through_. Roy thought, beginning his march forward.

But something made him stop in his tracks. There was blood running down the street. Thick crimson blood that released the metallic scent into the air.

Roy rushed forward and what he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Lying, half under the car, was a small blond Alchemist covered in blood. Roy almost threw up at the sight and his heart pretty much broke.

He threw himself forward and knelt by Ed's side, shaking the blond frantically. "Fullmetal, answer me damn it!" He shouted when Ed didn't respond. _He can't be dead, he can't. There's just no way._ Roy wouldn't stop shaking Ed. A crowd was forming, sirens could be heard in the distance, but none of that mattered to him. He couldn't even tell if Ed was breathing he was so scared.

Then Ed coughed slightly, blood running down his face, and Roy knew he was alive. "Colo...nel," He gasped, his voice no louder than a raspy whisper. His breathing quickened. "Ca'...brea...the."

That's when Roy tried to push that car off the lower section of Ed. It was preventing him from breathing, it had to go. Several people in the crowd walked forward, and with their help, Roy managed to push the car off.

With a pounding heart, Roy knelt back beside Ed and pulled the bloody boy up so his head rested in Roy's lap.

"Co..nel...I...hur'," Ed whined. "Make...stop...Ple'..."

"Don't worry, Ed. Everything's going to be alright," Roy lied. How could he tell the boy the truth? He knew full well that he was pretty much dying. But he didn't have the heart o tell him.

Ed's eyes opened so he was able to look up at Roy. Upon seeing his superiors face, his eyes filled with tears and he let them spill down his face. Roy ran his hand across Ed's blood smeared face, wiping away the tears that continued to fall down.

His own tears were forming but he held them in so Ed wouldn't worry. And so Ed wouldn't know that he was scare and knew something was wrong.

Sca-scar-scared," Ed whimpered. His voice was growing fainter, it could barley be heard over the pounding footsteps that grew closer with each passing second.

Someone had called an ambulance, and they had come to take Ed. Paramedics were trying to take Ed from Roy, but the injured kids hands refused to let go of Roy's shirt.

"Don't...wanna...go," Ed begged painfully.

Roy felt his heart break again and he slowly unhooked Ed's freezing fingers from the front of his shirt and momentarily held Ed's hand in his own. "Don't worry, Ed. You're going to go to the hospital for a bit, but I'll meet you there, alright?"

Ed, who was barley aware of anything as it was, nodded his head. The paramedic managed to load Ed into the ambulance just after he passed out from pain, and most likely blood loss as well.

* * *

"What do you mean he's going to die?!" Roy shouted in outrage.

"I'm sorry sir, we tried everything we could, but he took terrible internal damage." His gaze softened. "There was no way to fix that. He only has a few minutes left, if you would like to see him. Say goodbye. Cheer him up."

"A few minutes? But he's only a child." There was no use in arguing. He knew that Ed was probably going to die, but now that he was staring that reality in the face...

"I want to see him," Roy said at last, and the doctor led him to Ed's room.

Upon arrive inside, and upon seeing Ed, Roy felt like bursting into tears and falling to the floor like a little kid. But he knew better than that. There was a nurse standing off to the side of Ed's bed but when she saw Roy she left to give him time alone with Ed before he passed.

Roy walked softly across the floor and sat down heavily in a small chair, never once prying his eyes away from Ed.

He was lying motionless in the hospital blood, still covered in his own blood. It stood out brightly against his terribly pale skin. Was skin suppose to be that pale? He was hooked up to only a heart monitor that beeped slowly with each heartbeat. Roy took Ed's flesh hand in his own and hung his head.

"Why does this have to happen?" he asked himself, knowing that nobody would be able to hear him. He blamed himself. Why wouldn't he? If only he was more aware of his surroundings Ed wouldn't have be dying. He sacrificed himself to save Roy.

"'Cause it's my time to go." The voice was faint, nothing more than a raspy whisper. But it was loud enough to make Roy look in the direction of the small, dying boy in the white, bloody, hospital bed. Ed was awake! Maybe he wasn't going to die after all?

"Just hang on a little longer." He couldn't keep the hope out of his voice now. "I'll get a doctor. Just hand on a little longer." Roy made to stand up but a cold trembling hand managed to catch his wrist.

"'S no use...Roy," Ed whispered, his eyes glazing over. "I hear...someone callin'...'m name. I've...gotta go." His hand went slack, but he remained clinging to life. "Love you...Colonel B-Bastard."

"Ed." Tears were forming in Roy's eyes now. He forced them not to fall. "Don't say that. The drugs are making you think things. You're not dying. I'm not letting you!"

Ed managed to give Roy a weak smile, his eyes losing focus. "I've gotta go...and see...mom again. She's...callin' me. Please tell Al...I love him. And Winry...tell her I..." his voice faded and his eyes slid shut. His chest stopped rising. He died never being able to finish that he was saying.

Roy only sat there, staring at Ed's motionless body. His lifeless body. He began to remember the times he spent with Ed.

 _Colonel Bastard_

 _Don't call me small!_

 _I'm going to become a dog of the military._

 _Bow-wow!_

 _The Philosopher's Stone is made out of living humans._

 _A fist to the face!_

All those memories of Ed. And now he was gone. The hot tempered teen that always got on his nerves. How could he be gone? It was too unreal. But he was gone, and that was the truth. There were no more chances to make now memories, and the memories he did have were to one day turn to dust and fade.

"Ed, I love you too," Roy whispered, the tears rolling freely down his face now. "And I never got to tell you that. I love you so much, Ed."

The room fell silent, save for Roy's silent sobs and the dull, straight tone of the heart monitor.

* * *

It was three days after Ed died and the world couldn't be darker. The funeral came to an end the only remaining person was Roy Mustang, who stood in front of the grave stone. It was still hard to believe, but looking at the name engraved into the stone sent a rainfall of tears down his face.

 _In loving memory of_

 _Edward Elric_

 _1899-1913_

During the funeral he stood silently, holding back the tears he wanted to shed, wishing that he could have at least told Ed...

But now he got the chance to say what he's been wanting to say.

"Edward, you were such a lively kid, I'm sorry for calling you short every time you came. I'm sorry for dragging you into the military at such a young age. Please forgive me." his voice broke but he kept talking. "I've always loved both you and Al like you were my own sons. And now that you're gone, I fell incomplete." He fell to his knees. "Why did you have to go. You didn't have to push me out of the way. I'd rather it me than you who died. You had so much time ahead of you, and now you're never going to reach adulthood.

"I miss you so much, Ed," He finished. Tears ran down his face sinking into the upturned earth fresh from burying the small boy. "Please, It's too lifeless here. I need you Ed, I love you. Please don't go."

* * *

Three weeks after the funeral Roy Mustang was still wrapped in depression. He sat alone in his house, the lights dimmed. In one hand he held a glass of alcohol while a picture of Ed remained stubbornly clutched in his right. Roy remembered taking that picture. It was right after he became a dog of the military. He was proudly holding his pocket watch in front of him as if showing off and a large grin was plastered across his childish face.

Now he was alone, never again to be granted the privilege to hear Ed's voice or see his face again.

 _Colonel Bastard._

What he would give if he could hear Ed say that again, even if it was in his angered tone. But that was impossible. Ed was gone, stolen from Roy's and everyone's lives. Ed was gone and he never got a chance to tell him how he felt.

Another tear rolled down his already damp face and landed soundlessly on the photograph, among the other tear stains left there by the countless times Roy's sat there, staring at the same photo, crying, wishing that he got the chance to tell Ed that he loved him before he ran out of time.

"I miss you so much, Ed."

* * *

 _ **END**_

 **I decided to rewrite this and make it more detailed as well as describe a few things other than what happened. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. I procrastinate a lot and kept putting off proof reading (I hate proof reading).**

 **I'd like to give a big thanks to theonewhoreads, Galaxia Girl, miss-meowness, and Attackoneverything for reviewing the first chapter. It's because of you guys that I posted this chapter and I'm really grateful for you doing so.**


End file.
